In Which Blaine's Drunk and Kurt Cares
by bjaarcy
Summary: Kurt chases after Blaine after their argument outside the bar. Takes place during 3x05, so spoilers up to there. ONESHOT.


Written because I don't think Blainers would have realistically made it home alive that night x3 ENJOY MY HEADCANON.

Disclaimer: If I owned gLee, this scene would have been included in the episode.

PS I apologize for the crap title :]

* * *

><p>"<em>God,<em> Blaine. Where are you?"

Kurt's huffing, stretching his head to see over the car ahead of him. He's trying to check the stoplight, but he does so in frustration, annoyance, and pure worry. After he managed to calm himself down enough to get in the car and _drive,_ he began looking for Blaine, who was drunk and wandering around the streets.

Perhaps he should just let Blaine go and end up wherever one would end up when drunk, but it's almost midnight and Kurt knows that Blaine is not one to be trusted after a few drinks. After the glee club (plus Blaine)'s first drinking experience, Kurt had learned first hand not to trust Blaine when he had alcohol in his body.

It's more than that though, because Kurt _loves_ Blaine, and really cares about him. And the last thing he would want would be for Blaine to end up in god knows where in the dead of the night with god knows who. Much less, _Sebastian._ Without really knowing it, Kurt makes a face at the name.

Ugh, even _thinking_ about his name makes Kurt sneer. It's his fault anyway that he and Blaine are in this position. If Sebastian hadn't invited them to go out tonight, he and Blaine probably would have been curled up underneath blankets (another way of saying curled up around each other) watching Evita or something with an equal amount of musical numbers.

But no. Kurt had gotten protective over Blaine and just _had_ to show off that he could be just as fun as Sebastian. And it all led to Blaine pushing Kurt too far, which consequently let them to fighting.

Kurt sighs. He _hates_ it when they fight. It makes him feel awful because the feelings fester more than usual and he feels guilty, no matter how justified he thinks is. It also makes him feel horrible because he knows he hurt Blaine in the process, which is the last thing Kurt wants to do.

And all of this is why Kurt Hummel is out at – _What __time __is __it?_ he wonders. _Eleven-fifty?_ – eleven-fifty at night, looking for his drunk boyfriend. Most of Kurt's anger is out of his system by now, and the only thing that's bothering him is where on earth Blaine could be.

(He truly does not want to think the worst right now, because then he'll start panicking and will end up calling about half the glee club to look for Blaine, something he's sure none of them will forgive him for.)

Before Kurt can start thinking about Blaine lying in a ditch somewhere though, he finally spots the curly head walking in an S-formation on wobbly legs by the sidewalk. He breathes a sigh of relief at the sight as a wave of affection runs through his chest when he parks the car by the sidewalk. Blaine's still alive and okay and that's what matters. He steps out and begins to call for him.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt says as he jogs to catch up with his boyfriend.

Blaine throws a look over his shoulder, then does it again when he realizes it's Kurt.

"Kurt?" he asks quietly, stopping to turn around very slowly, as if it's too much a task for him to speak and move at the same time. By the time Kurt takes in his boyfriend's disheveled and confused look, a rush of sympathy goes through him, and he knows he needs to take care of Blaine right now, all his anger aside. Blaine's tired from everything that happened tonight, he realizes, and the alcohol's taking its toll on him.

Kurt's finally caught up to Blaine by the time he carefully answers, "Hi. I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

Blaine simply blinks at him, confused and glassy eyed, and Kurt sighs, throwing one of Blaine's arms around his shoulder before wrapping a steady arm around Blaine's torso. Blaine, thankfully, knows enough by now just to follow Kurt's lead at this point and lets Kurt support his weight as they walk towards the car.

After getting Blaine in the passenger's seat and putting his seatbelt on, Kurt drives towards Blaine's house. Occasionally, he'd look over to his right and stare at his boyfriend leaning against the window when the light was red. Sometimes Kurt would reach out to stroke Blaine's hand carefully as he slept, passed out from everything that happened. He'd sigh sometimes too, because those were the moments he remembered that they're still boyfriends who love each other, even if they're fighting about things that really mattered. By the time he reaches Blaine's house, Kurt knows they're going to talk about this in the near future, because they mean the world to each other and they always try to work things out.

That time is not now, though. Right now, he just needs to get Blaine safely into his bed.

Once he manages to locate Blaine's keys and gets Blaine out of the car, Kurt holds his boyfriend up again until they reach the door. Blaine's parents are out for the night, and it helps because that means it doesn't matter if they make a lot of noise when they stumble past the threshold into the home. After much difficulty, he brings Blaine up the stairs and into his room, where he promptly drops the shorter boy into the bed. Any other night Kurt would have actually made Blaine change, but they've both had a long night and Kurt just wants to get into his own bed too, so he makes an exception for this night only and decides to take off Blaine's shoes at the very least. Blaine makes a muffled noise when his face hits the pillows, and it's not until Kurt pushes him towards the middle of the bed before tucking him in that Blaine starts to go back to sleep.

Blaine snuggles into the covers, letting out a content sigh as he relaxes, and Kurt smiles. Blaine's still Blaine, after all, and he's still Kurt's adorable boyfriend, so Kurt can't help it when the small gesture warms his heart. Brushing the now unruly hair out of Blaine's face, Kurt carefully bends over to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. His face lingers near Blaine's as he whispers, "Good night, Blaine. Sweet dreams." Placing one more kiss to Blaine's temple, Kurt quietly tiptoes out of the room and out of the house, closing each door carefully behind him.

Kurt keeps Blaine's house keys, because he knows Blaine has an extra pair somewhere in his room, and locks up the house before he gets in his car to go home. He knows he's about 20 minutes late for curfew, and he's going to be another ten by the time he gets home, but he doesn't care. Kurt still has a lot to think about, but at least his mind can be at peace for a while knowing that Blaine's home, safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnd ya. I dunno, this has just been my headcanon since I saw them fighting in TFT and I just wanted to get my feelings out :D Hope you enjoyed!<p>

x o x o bjaarcy

PS SO, WHO ELSE WAS SQUEALING OVER HOW ADORABLE THE ENDING KLAINE SCENE WAS IN TFT? I KNOW I WAS! (THEY WERE CUDDLING, OKAY? STOP JUDGING ME.)


End file.
